Best Beloved
by whispersofalostsoul
Summary: Sakura was angry at Konoha, she had the right to ...After nearly four years that she left her village,...She decided to come back. And even though her memory had never died among her friends, everything changed... she would had never expected that the person that was the most effected by her absence, was a certain silver-haired man. Post War;Kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

This is my first naruto fan fiction

I hope you guys like it !

Might have rated M content I'm not sure

The early morning mist blew through the tall branches of the forest country, The tent danced slightly waking its inhabitant from their sleep. ''Dear god it's freezing out here" the old woman spoke as she struggled out of the tiny canvas, '' Sakura? Has Fujio returned yet ?". The pink-haired konichi leaped gracefully down the tree, approached the old lady with a gentle smile " I can sense him Obasan, he is near. I have prepared breakfast".

The sky has slowly enlightened the area, and by the time they gathered their belongings, a middle-aged man appeared from the clearing, breathing heavily. " It's about time ! '' yelled the old woman '' I am no Ninja obasan, I had to walk all the way to the village ! '' he complained trying to catch his breath. Sakura approached the man slowly handing him a bottle of water '' Any news mister Fujio ?'', he gladly took it from her hold and began explaining'' The mist nins...I found them...they are staying in a local inn'' he said between thirsty gulps. ''Good! They have done as we requested" Sakura smirked straightening her poster, she was about to carry her bags when the man added, "I also stumbled upon important news from Konoha ". Sakura froze at the mention of that name, it's has been a long time since she came across it, and as much as curiosity was taking the best of her, fear and anger were doing the same. '' Hatake Kakashi became the Hokage". The trees softly shaken leaves were the only thing to be heard as sakura stood silent after his last statement. The atmosphere has suddenly changed into a very melancholic aura. She smiled gently while looking at the old woman, who in return, was regarding sakura with a very sympathetic look, '' Who would have imagined !" the old lady spoke softly, '' It's must be Rin's doing ''Sakura replied with a sweet smile'' She is the only one who has a power over him'', '' is she ?'' the woman questioned handing the remaining bags to Fujio " We have to go now, we have a scroll to obtain".

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, contemplating his new office. He was a famously emotionless person, hard to read, and even harder to gain a reaction from. Hell, even susuke had learned, over the years, to show more emotions. He would smile more, speak his mind and engage in some of the social activities. Some say it was thanks to Naruto, and some suspect that since his brother Itachi came back, he became a totally different person. However, at this right moment, anyone could tell that the silver-haired shinobi, aka, the 6th Hokage, was anything but happy. '' Something is missing! ah yes, sake! '' Naruto yelled excitedly behind Sasuke, '' I am sure that that old hag was hiding bottles of sake somewhere here " he grinned searching through the closets.

The three shinobi came directly to the office after the celebration. Seeing them leaving towards the Hokage tower, everyone assumed that they were going to have an emotional team Kakashi private conversation, even Sai and Yamato didn't dare to follow in order to leave them to their moment. While in reality, all Kakashi wanted, was a quite place away from the crowds, and it happens that Naruto and Sasuke followed. "AH haaa " Naruto yelled holding a bottle of sake like a triumph '' I told you so ! ''. Sasuke brought tree cups and politely poured for the quite Kakashi first, he heard him breath '' Sakura". '' she is the thing that is missing". Naruto's grin was quickly replaced by a devastating sad look and sasuke, although his expressions remained the same, it was obvious that his body language has stiffened upon hearing her name.

Sakura was a very sensitive subject especially to the three of them and tsunade. Whenever someone dares to bring up her name in front of them, he would either be deadly glared at by three of the world's deadliest shinobis, or on some rare occasions, spot a very sad look in their eyes. ''I wonder if she's doing fine" Naruto mumbled holding up his cup, he slowly stood between his two friends and spoke '' To a teammate that shall never be replaced, to a dear friend that shall never be forgotten...to our Sakura" , '' To sakura" they repeated after him.

**Magome village**

Sakura entered the bar, hiding her long pink hair under her brown cape. She immediately spotted the two mist ninjas. One tall and thin and the other a short and muscled, with several battle scars on his round intimidating face. She slowly approached the table " Where do you want to do this ?" , " here Haruno, we don't want to be spotted", "Very well" she sat across the table and watched as one of them reached for his bag, '' I heard you are no longer a konoha ninja, that you decided to leave, is that true ?'' the other one spoke. She glared at him without responding, he quickly understood her rejection and didn't dare to speak more. Sakura Haruno was no stranger to ninjas, she was well known for her incredible straining with the fifth hokage Tsunade, and her accomplishments among the Uzumaki and the Uchiha during the great war. As soon as they recognized her- mostly by her hair color - no one dared to challenge her.

" Here is the scroll'' he handed her a bag that she immediately opened in order to check, she nodded in approval and handed them two small bags of coins, which indicated a large amount of money. "I heard a rumor'' the curious one spoke again halting the konichi as she was about to stand '' they say some of the dead are walking beside the livings again" he looked at her with suspicious eyes " Is it your doing? Is that why you want the scrolls''. The man was immediately hit by his comrade '' I apologize Haruno, my friend is a fool '' he smiled nervously, the pink-haired kunoichi kept glaring at him, debating if she needs to get rid of them both or let it pass. Apparently her thought were clear to them as the both men shifted nervously in their seats, intimidated by her threatening aura.'' a foul indeed ''.'' If you speak a word of this to anyone...'','' We won't, we promise" they both interrupted, panic all over their faces.

"So ?'' the young women heard from inside the room, ''I got it '' Sakura walked towards the bed, placing her package near the old woman '' Good then, when do you want to do it ?''. Sakura decided to take a shower first in order to calm her racing mind. She slowly undressed and walked pass the mirror, she briefly stopped contemplating her reflection. Her hair has grown longer and she had no desire to cut it back short, she had no motive to do so. Years ago, it was her way to prove herself, how silly of her, like a short haircut would make her stronger. But now, she does't have or need to prove anything to anyone. Not even herself. She slowly caressed a long scar that was openly displayed on her neck, she refused to completely heal this one, she needed to remember.

Sakura slowly stepped inside the shower and the warm water began caressing her stressed body, slowly making it relax, she closed her eyes and repeated '' you need to make a decision, this is it ", as her eyes were completely closed, her mind slowly drifted to a distant memory.

**1 year ago somewhere in the lightning country**

"Quickly obachan we need to find a hiding'' sakura yelled as she leaped though the rocks and trees. Blood was staining her eye vision but she didn't have enough time to stop and heal it. The old woman was also injured, but the strong konichi she was, she still managed to move in a great speed. A kunai was thrown towards them, and even if sakura barly managed to avoid it, it hit a tree branch underneath her feet, making her fall into the ground. the old woman heard groans underneath her, and quickly joined the injured konichi'' Are you ok sakura ?'', '' Damn it, I broke my foot '' she growled, '' Obachan, take the scrolls and run away!'' she commended handing her her bag. '' I am not leaving you here to die !'' the old woman yelled back. Before the pinklette could protest, they spotted a young little girl running towards them, waving her hands as she was trying to lead them somewhere '' This way, daddy will help you hide, come with me !''.

Sakura was carried by the old woman to a cave nearby were a middle-age man was waiting for them '' Come quickly, this way'' he took over sakura from the tired lady and led them further inside. They sat quietly making sure the enemy chakra signature was gone. ''They finally left '' sakura breathed '' Thank you sir '' she looked down at the sweet man.''No worries my child, here let me bring some water for your injuries",'' No, please don't bother yourself, I can heal myself, I am a ninja". The man and his daughter stood fascinated by her declaration, they watched with wide eyes as her hands glowed upon each wound, the scars disappearing in a matter of seconds. " I am Sakura by the way, this is Fujima, she prefers Obachan '' she teased, feeling the glares the old lad was shooting her. '' Oh nice to meet you, my name is Fujio, this is my daughter Ayaka'' the little girl smiled politely, '' We are traveling back to our village, we have enough food that can feed us all, let me make you something '' the old man proposed and sakura politely thanked.

After several hours of rest, they have decided to take precautions and spend the night in the cave. Sakura stood beside obachan handing her the scrolls '' Do you want to do this here ?'' , sakura nodded. It was nightfall and the fire they started wasn't obvious as they were settled deep into the cave, which reassured her that this was a perfect place to commend the Jutsu. ''And have you made your choice? who is it going to be ?'' the old lady spoke sitting beside sakura who in return, was silently studying the three brown scrolls. '' They said they were other scrolls of the same power'', '' What are you thinking? you only need two !'' the old woman questioned confused " don't you ?''. After several moments of silence, Sakura stood, took a deep breath and opened the three scrolls one next to the other. She closed her eyes trying to calm her heartbeat and focus on her chakra flow. The seal in her forehead activated and black lines traveled down her body '' Ok let's do this'' she murmured to herself. The Konishi performed a series of long and complex hand signs before placing them flat on the scrolls. ''_Yomigaeru Tanashi no Karada Jutsu !_''. and with that cue, three bright lights came out of each scroll slowly inflating through the cave, blinding everyone inside. Sakura's hands were still placed on the floor, this was taking a lot of her chakra, and even tho she had been trained and prepared for years for this particular Jutsu, her body was struggling to control the scroll's power. Eyes closed she focus on both providing the chakra as well as preserving her life, it was a very difficult task at hand at she was sure that only the old woman and she were capable of such control. Suddenly bruises appeared in several different parts of her body, her skin color went from creamy to pale to blue. Her heads stated hurting and her nose bled in an attempt to release its body pressure. '' Sakura, hang on there ! '' She heard a distant voice as darkness slowly took over her vision.

After a couple of long minutes, the light gradually disappeared and sakura slowly leaned backward. Thankfully, the old woman and fujio hurriedly grabbed her before she could hit the floor,'' Are you crazy ! what were you thinking summoning three bodies at the same time? '' the woman scolded the pinkette who was slowly regaining her consciousness. '' don't worry obachan, I can do it'' she laughed rubbing her eyes, trying to regain her normal vision. The impact of this Jutsu was very hard, the old woman warned her that she might faint, or lose consciousness for several days, or even die if she doesn't use it in the right way. But sakura was confident, and the side effect were slowly disappearing thanks to her developed healing jutsu- Tsunade would have been proud- a brief thought crossed her mind. Her vision slowly cleared, she looked towards the scrolls and her heart skipped a beat when she saw familiar eyes. The first ones were red and intimidating, the second ones were soft and sweet and third ones... were joyful and far more recognizable... "Sakura" the deep sweet voice breathed beneath a smiling face, " Jiraya-sensei'' she smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jiraya sensei...Uchiha Itachi..." she softly looked at the trembling terrified woman, who seems to have a few years ahead of her " Rin Nohara". The older Uchiha stood on his feet look at his Akatsuki attire, he flexed his hands a couple of times before he would finally speak " is this what I think it is? " he asked looking back seriously at the tired Konishi. She simply nodded with a soft smile. " Where you the one to do so sakura ?" the silver-haired man asked proudly "why? Is there a war? ". Sakura laughed at his statement, it was funny how the first thing ninjas think about is battle, even during the most joyful moments. " No sensei, it's just that…some people need you ".

**Konoha at the same time**

"you know you'll catch a cold if you stay here for too long" Kakashi spoke as he slowly walked towards the Raven haired man. sasuke sat every night, after sakura has left, on that same bench he first left her when they were young. He couldn't understand why his feet would spontaneously drag him to that same spot every night over the past year, somehow it became his favorite place. He nodded discreetly acknowledging his former sensei's presence. " Do you think she will come back?'' he spoke after several moments of silence. ''_You_ came back eventually'' Kakashi replied leaning back into the bench.

Sakura was always that strong link that would hold them together, she was always there to reunite them, force them to interact and be sure everyone was happy. Once she was gone, everything shook...everything fell apart. Naruto was able to accept his parent's sacrifice...he was able to befriend the monster inside him, he fought to bring his friend back home, he moved on from his sensei's death, he always overcame the biggest of challenges with a smile and a strong will. But when it came to Sakura, he was weak, devastated not able to verge upon her absence. He then understood how he had never realized that she was that small discreet fire that would drive him forward. She's one the one to believe in him, trust his decisions and fight by his side. She loved him through her reassuring smiles, her scolding, and her painful punches. It was her own way to push him to become a better person.

Even tho Sasuke refused to voice it, but Sakura always had a special place in his heart. He sure was the clumsiest when it came to expressing his words, but the pinklette and his other two teammates where always present in his mind. He would forever be secretly thankful for both of them for never giving up on him. Especially her. To feel loved by such an amazing and genuine person was the greatest gift ever, and he deeply regretted not telling her this sooner.

Kakashi looked up at the night sky while the breeze tickled his hair. He couldn't understand when and how did Sakura have this effect on him. When did she break all his barriers? Everything was fine until she left. the streets, the training grounds, the ramen shop … Nothing was the same without her. He missed her terribly. He would sometimes hear her voice through the crowd and instantly jump on his feet hoping it was really her, only to be disappointed afterward. When he lays on a tree branch reading his orange book, he could help but wait for her to show up and annoy him, as she always did. Sakura was all around, leaving her scent everywhere. Kakashi's mind slowly drifted towards her image, trying to revive her existence inside of him. He remembered her sweet fruity smell that would tickle his nose whenever she was around. Her short silky hair emphasized her green emerald eyes. She was a young and beautiful woman.

A woman that he never knew she was important to him until she left.

A sudden Chakra signal alerted both ninjas on their feet, they stood for a couple of minutes trying to decode it. "Kakashi, Sasuke!" came running Naruto. '' Did you feel it too " the old man spoke eyes not leaving the exit way of the village. Naruto nodded "Yes, but something is strange about it " the blond narrowed standing in a defense mode. And before the ex-sensei could ask him further explanation, three silhouettes appeared from behind the dark trees. the three shinobi's heart clench as they recognized their charge, and only second after their doubt was confirmed.

Itachi, Jiraya and Rin.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura slowly stepped out of the bathroom, and slowly walked towards Fujio nad the old lady. '' Ok let's do this'' she frowned as she holds the scroll.'' Have you made a decision? Cause this is the last one'' the old woman warned '' Why would it be-", "No Sakura" The woman interrupted '' This is the last one, you promised '' she urged reaching for the young medic's left hand. She softly caressed the black spot forming in her forearm.'' You have been abusing your Chakra, if you don't stop this, it might get worse '', "I have a perfect Chakra control" Sakura tried her best to reassure the worried old woman. After all, she was her mentor, trainer and the closest thing to family. '' Yet you haven't figure how to heal this" she replied looking up to the young medic '' Just promise me this is your last one''. ''I promise Obachan''.

"Who is it going to be sakura? you mother or you father '' the old man asked. Sakura only replied with a sweet smile before she sat on the floor. Her delicate pale hands gently unrolled the scroll, tied her hair up in a ponytail and took a deep breath preparing herself. Seconds after, her diamond activated sending several black lines towards her body. Eyes still closed, she placed her palms flat on the scroll and spoke the Jutsu. The young kunoichi couldn't help but feel an intensifying pain in her arm, she was sure it was from her black mark, nonetheless, with greeted teeth, she made sure not to flinch whilst the Jutsu was working its way. After the light gradually decreased, her breathing quickened and she couldn't help but to smile to the body laying beneath her touch. '' Ayaka, welcome back'' she whispered blood dripping from her nose. ''A-AYAKA !" Fujio yelled as he threw his arms around the young little girl. Meanwhile, Fujima hurried to the young medic, holding her still in her place. '' Thank you...thank you...thank you so much !'' The old man spoke tears coming down his face. Sakura smiled back weakly, as she looked at the sweet sight of their embrace. Ayaka died because of a disease, Sakura and Fujima couldn't help but feel devastated since they got close to the man and his daughter during their travel.

"You have done it again sakura, you revived someone other than your parents. why ?" the old woman spoke, gently whipping her bleeding nose. '' Because I moved on Obachan" Sakura admitted eyes still not leaving Ayaka and her father. The old woman traced her hands down sakura's and couldn't help but feel her heart tighten when the black mark was now spread over half her forearm. She met the young konishi's eyes with worry. They both knew the consequences, they didn't know how to cure or stop it, all they concluded is that it's something that's eating her body slowly. Before Fujima could speak, Sakura held her hand closer and said ''Let's go home Obachan, I want to die at home''.

It took them three days to travel through sea from Magome to the lightning country. Once arrived at the land, they decided to walk south hoping to find someone to give them a ride.

Sakura had proposed to Fujiu and his daughter to come back with them to Konoha, after all, they didn't have anywhere else to go, and the little girl grew fondly of both women, they become a small family. It was spring, and they were lucky enough to witness so many beautiful sights " I missed this" sakura sighed suddenly feeling nostalgic. '' I have been stuck in the forests country for too long, I forgot how amazing the rest of the world is''.

The journey was enjoyable, they stopped several times for camping or for rest, after all, Fujui and Ayaka were only civilians, and they didn't match stamina both konichis had. '' One san, how did you meet obachan ?'' the girl asked while biting on her garlic bread. "We met during a mission I did for my home village '' Sakura smiled back, '' Tell me more, " The little girl asked excitedly. The young konichi laughed at her cuteness and after a small pat on the cheeck she continued '' It's nearly four or five years ago, I went on a solo mission, in order to gather some pieces of information about a very bad guy…'' Sakura spoke in a spooky voice gainning an adorable giggle ''...That guy used to gather scrolls of very bad jutsus...like spells...in order to make bad things with them. He was very powerful but he needed someone as strong as obachan to activate those juts-...those bad spells'' Akaya's eyes widened as she followed the story word by word, however, the old woman and tall man didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm."Obachan was a prisoner, I got her out of there after we both stole his scrolls and put them in safe hands" she finished with a smile. '' And what became of the bad guy ?'' Everyone froze at her innocent question.'' He died '' sakura cleared her throat flashing her a forced smile.''So you saved obachan !". '' Actually, she was the one who saved me'' the pinklette looked up at the old woman with the warmest smile she had.

She was truly thankful to her.

After the second day of traveling on foot, they had finally approached the borders between sound and fire country. The weather became painfully cold, and the food was gradually decreasing. Suddenly, both konichis halted in their places signaling to the man and his daughter to no move. '' Can you feel them?'' the old woman whispered to sakura " Three shinobis, two in their late twenties and one in his thirties, I guess they are from mist since their chakra contains water flow''. '' How far?". '' Two miles, but they are fast'' the young konichi replied. The old woman was very proud of what come of her training, it was extremely rare to gather that much information from a chakra signal at any distance, but with sakura's intensive training for this past years, she managed to control chakra beyond anyone. If she was still a ninja at the leaf, she would be officially declared the strongest konichi in the world. trees rustles shook Fujima out of her thoughts, she immediately took a defensive position as the three men stood in front of them.'' Haruno Sakura" the older one smirked '' We were actually looking for you", " How did you find us '' Sakura spoke with a threatening tone. The young ninja had been spending her energy masking their chakras and changing their signatures so that no one can detect them, another feature her old mentor was proud of. '' Pure coincidence sweetheart, we heard you were in the forests country, we were just heading there when you suddenly show up !" he laughed taking a step forward. Sakura cursed her luck. '' What do you want?". The man's laugh disappeared and she knew he was now down to serious business '' Only the scrolls" he rasped. '' But I bought them from the mist ninjas '' Sakura spoke confused '' Yeah, see this is the problem…'' the man stepped closer " those rotten rats stole the scrolls, the boss had never approved of their sale''.'' and how is that my problem?'' Sakura's blood boiled at the sight of this shameless man ''Because a big shot ninja like you should have never bought forbidden ninja scrolls from the black market" he spoke amused. Sakura's eyes narrowed '' So what now?". " Either you come with us or either we kill all of you'' before he could finish he sentence sakura stroke him with a powerful punch sending him flying in the air. '' You fucking bitch" the two other ninjas moved fast running towards the koinichi.

the door knocked for the fifth time but the silver-haired man chose to ignore it, snuggling closer to the warm body against him. Her hair was messy from yesterday's steamy event, and the sweet fainting smell of sex was taunting him to take her once more, only to be interrupted by the sound of the knocking again. He stood up lazily and grabbed his pants in order to make himself decent. He yawned walking towards the door and finally opened it "Oh hey Kakashi " the old man spoke eyes half-asleep '' What are you doing here so early ?'', '' It's 1 pm Jiraya sensei. Is Tsunade here ?'' the Hokage spoke nonchalantly.

After Jiraya prepared tea for his guest, he went back to the bedroom, sneaked through the covers and planted soft kisses all over the blond woman's bared shoulder '' I know you are awake, you can't keep avoiding him''. Tsunade stayed still, debating whether to face one of the three men she has been keeping away from the past year or, to stay on the bed hidden from the world. Finally, her decision opted for the first option, the stubborn man she knew he was, he'll certainly never leave until she shows up. The ex-Hokage stood quietly, golden locks falling at the side of her shoulders, she crawled out of bed, grabbed her nightgown and headed towards the living room.

This simple sight of her never failed to make the old man's heart flutter.

''Kakashi" she spoke firmly, and he only responded with a nod. She sat across from him, soon followed by her lover. '' What do you want ?''. '' So cold of you tsunade-sama, aren't you at least going to ask me about my new job ?'' he mused with an eye wrinkle. '' I know you didn't come for small talks Kakashi, so just get to the point " her eyebrows twitched, and Kakashi knew right away he needed to stop. he took a folder from inside his black vest and pushed it to her side of the table '' I have this proposition I need your support on it ''. Tsunade reached for the document and couldn't help but feel her heart clench at the sight of the title '' Kakashi...you know I can't do this …'' she whispered guilt taking over her voice. '' You can't or you won't ? " he spoke sternly eyes narrowing. Tsunade has known Kakashi for a long time, yet there were only rare moments where the man could be either very angry or very intimidating. He was able to kill someone by just looking at them. His eyes, even without the Sharingan, were very intimidating. And after Sakura left, those seemed to be the only two expressions on his face whenever he looked at her. She knew he secretly blamed her, maybe even hated her. Whenever she saw him she would always remember the big mistake she did during her ruling, a mistake that cost a friend, an apprentice even a daughter to leave her homeland.

Tsunade took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, "Listen kakashi... I know you blame me-…'',''My feelings have nothing to do with all of it, I m doing this because I think it's the right thing to do '' he interrupted with a firm tone. "Besides…'' he met her eyes once more time '' It is our chance to redeem our mistake with Sakura". Tsunade stared at him for a while, her eyes darted back to brown file, reading the title one more time 'Memorial for Haruno clan', her heart clenched as painful memories flew back into her head.

The day Sakura was never the same.

**Flashback**

Tsunade walked through the cold hospital halls rushing towards room 405. She has been told that Sakura returned from her 3 months mission, one that she have never approved of. The man the elders wanted to send Sakura after was a very dangerous missing-nin, who collected and traded dark jutsus for money. Not only he was strong but smart and well guarded. Even though the mission was just to seek as much information as possible, the blond hokage couldn't help but to worry, knowing that sakura would definitely intervene if she saw the perfect opportunity. Indeed that is what she has done. She couldn't deny the proud feeling she felt when she was informed that she had brought the scrolls back with her, however, she didn't know that it will cost the young medic something far more important in exchange.

"Sakura !" Tsunade called as her eyes laid on the pinklette. She seemed uninjured.

'' Tsunade-shishou, the mission was a success! I have brought with me a prisoner who they planned to use for the jutsu " Sakura explained introducing the old woman '' Her name is Fujima Takayaka, and she has perfect chakra control '' the young medic's hands still working on her own injuries. The Hokage couldn't help but suspect the old woman, she approached her slowly and asked '' Are you a ninja?'', "Yes Hokage-sama, I used to be a sound ninja, but I retired and resumed to traveling around the country'' the old woman responded honestly "What are you seeking ?'', "Nothing in particular, I am just peacefully waiting for the end of my time'' she smiled back. '' With the chakra skills you have, your time is very much far from near" Sakura joked making the old woman chuckled.

Two months have passed by that day, when finally the night came of the massacre Konoha will never forget about. It was a blur in her mind, all she could remember was rushing through the rooftops after the village siren went off. Soon after she noticed three men rushing beside her. Sakura's teammates. Everyone panicked as the smell of rotten and the red color of blood that was taking over the Haruno clan district. They finally stopped at the entrance of the compound '' What the fuck happened to hear " She heard Genma yell from behind. Without adding another word the ninjas run inside searching for the one soul they fear for. Sakura.

And she was there, alive, on her knees, covered in dirt and blood, Holding between her hands two dead bodies. She was frozen, looking back at the bloodbath in front of her emotionless. Next to her was Fujima Takayaka, standing beside her calm body. She looked tired from fighting and hold a couple of injuries on her body. Kakashi moved first, slowly getting closer to sakura like if he didn't want to scare her, and he gently whispered '"Sakura…". She didn't react, she only took a deep breath still looking at the bloody houses and replied "He came to take revenge, he killed my clan…'' her voice was surprisingly calm, yet even though her face was covered with crimson blood, Kakashi was able to see teas sliding through. His heart shattered in million pieces at the sight of her. He reached for her shoulder and carefully caressed her, trying to reassure her. "I killed him Kakashi, he's finally dead…'' she turned towards him at last. As soon as she met his eyes, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in tears and sobs hiding her face into his jonin jacket. He held her back tightly slowly dragging her away from her parent's corpses.

It was an unforgettable night for Knohoa, for the village had never thought it would experience another clan massacre after the Uchihas.

The day of trial came. Sakura was to stand in front of the Elders, the Hokage, and a few other elite Jonins in order to testify about the massacre that took place three days prior. Her eyes were puffy with crying, dark circles corrupting her silky pale skin, mouth dry and slouched tired body. She walked towards the platform and sat on the wooden chair directed towards the council and the Hokage. She began to tell what happened without hesitation, how stealing the scrolls and saving Fujima has angered the enemy to no end, how he came that night and silently slaughtered every Haruno member without mercy, and finally how she slit his throat without any single hesitation. "Alright then…'' one of the elders spoke when she finally resumed her telling '' We will be organizing a funeral tomorrow for the dead, Haruno Sakura will be the head of it '' He announced, ready to complete the trial. ''What? that's it ?'' Naruto spoke from behind. "It's the death of a whole clan that we are talking about here " Neji spoke next irritated. '' We do understand, but-...'' And before the elder could continue his explanation, Sakura stood brutally from her chair " Because it's not an Uzumaki, or a Kaguya or an Uchiha clan isn't it ?'' She yelled surprising every member of the council '' Because the Haruno clan is just a clan of merchants, no special Jutsu no worthy heritage, they have never been any use to you …'', ''Now hold on a second there Harun-'', '' NO , you shut up and listen to me! I am sick and tired of this village, all you care about is power. You killed a whole Uchiha clan because of power and now you reconciled with its last survival for power, you always gave Naruto special privileges because of his power!..." Eyes filled with infinite tears she looked back towards her team ''My sensei preferred to teach Naruto and Sasuke because of their powers, Even when they all left me behind, I went to Tsunade shishou to train me, because the only way I could be accepted by them and by this village is through power… I am sick of this …'' she looked back at her feet. No one could ever interrupt her, they knew that those words were the dark truth that no one dared to speak. She was after all one of the rare ninjas with civilian background, and as much as she worked hard and developed her capacities they were always one step ahead of her. Naruto's heart clenched at her words, he wanted to prove her wrong but he could find proof, when he thought back to it, they have always underestimated her under the excuse of '' love and protection''.

'' I am sick and tired of defending a village that has never valued me nor my clan …'' her hand reaching her headband ''...I am no longer a leaves ninja, I demand my right to leave this village and the duty-bound to it ''. A strong howl of surprise traveled through the room as Sakura turned to exit the hall. '' Sakura wait !'' Naruto yelled running behind her. ''You can't be possibly doing this '' he grabbed her by the arm. '' Either this or I kill you all, chose one Naruto ! '' she hissed back. Her teammates and the Hokage stood frozen at her statement, completely lost of words. '' huh, yeah I bet you think I can't do that right?!'' she laughed snatching her arm back. '' Sakura, please I 'll try to fix it " Tsunade pleaded, '' I demand a memorial for my clan, an official one, like the one you do for any other. I want the whole country to know about it, to pay their respects." , Tsunade stood there hopeless, scared of her next words '' You...you know I can't do this Sakura...The Elders..''. Sakura turned in her heels and exited the Hokage tower, still chased by her colleagues. Meanwhile, Tsunade frozen her place, eye-watering as she witnessed the loss of another important person in her life. She turned when she noticed another person standing beside her. Kakashi was looking at her with an expression she has never witnessed on him. He passed by her and simply said '' We all failed Sakura...But you …'' he looked at her one last time '' You are the worst.''.

**End of flashback**

Tears were already running down her swollen cheeks when her mind came back to reality, Jiraya held his arm around her softly burying her into his chest. Kakashi's look was passive but he understood the weight Tusanade was carrying. After all, he had his own too. '' Ok...I'll do it... I should have done it a long time ago...I should have fought harder'' she spoke between sobs, voice muffled under Jiraya's board chest. Kakashi let out a long sight and said '' Well it's better late than never '' he forced a smile. the Hokage gently patted her leg before standing to leave. '' You know what Sakura told us to tell you guys before we parted ?'' Jiraya spoke getting the full attention of both ninjas, as soon as he spoke the familiar name '' She said 'be happy'" he smiled to both of them ''She already forgave you ''.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky finally took mercy on the earth and sent a heavy rainfall, to decrease the shocking dry cold between the borders of fire and sound country. However, the falling water only made Sakura's weakened body more fridged, she stood tall panting heavily above the two dead shinobis. It could have been an easy fight, still, since the old woman got severely injured, Sakura was left to protect the two civilians, as well as attack, and things got slightly complicated.

''Please! don't kill me ! '' the older ninja pleaded as he was trying to crawl away from his teammate's corpses. Sakura rushed to the laying woman and kneeled next to her '' f-fujia and akaya…'' the old woman barely managed to say ''He has a broken leg and she has a head concussion " Sakura spoke removing the injured woman's clothes uncovering a large deep gash across her stomach. She knew it was serious, her injury reached many vital points and blood was all over her. but Sakura refused to give up. " You are injured …" the old woman noticed. Sakura had a deep cut across her neck and chest, she was losing a lot of blood, however, the good medic she is, she resumed in covering it with a bandage until she made sure her companions were fully recovered, then she could heal herself afterward. ''Sakura..'' the woman called again blood coming out of her mouth. It was a bad sign, and any first year medic would have recognized the first symptom of organ failure. '' Sakura … Look at me '' Fujima obliged. The young medic's hands were shaking, it's like she knew what the old lady was going to tell her. she hesitantly looked up to what she considered the last family she had; and said " I will find a scroll Obachan ...I will bring you back '' she whispered eyes watering '' No...You promised me Sakura...you promised you will go back to Konoha and seek Tsunade-sama in order to help you heal that mark…''. Sakura's hands' clenched '' I can make this work Obachan...I can save you…" She pleaded.'' Sakura...You are just going to waste chakra on me, Fujiu and Ayaka need you more…'' her eyes slowly closing '' I am proud of you my dear, and I will tell your parents how a wonderful human you have become '' she whispered, at last, gifting her one last smile.

Sakura sobbed witnessing the life slowly leaving her old body.

'' I will go prepare a grave for lady Fujima, she deserves to be buried'' Fujui stood on his healed body grieving the sight of the old ninja. Sakura nodded and walked towards the crawling ninja. with a cold emotionless expression she bent down by his side and he immediately flinched. She put her hand on his legs and began treating him. The enemy looked confused. When she finished, Sakura ordered him to stand up. She looked him straight in the eyes with a terrifying gaze and spoke '' You go tell your Boss that Haruno Sakura is coming for him''.

The night was chilly which was unexpected during April in fire country, especially Konoha. Genma devoured his last instant ramen cup, hoping that this time, it would warm him longer. ''Fuck man I hate this night guarding duty'' he hissed under the cold, '' No one likes it man'' the other guard replied " this back gate is usually left unguarded, why did they assign us to it now ?'', '' Kakashi bastard is having an important meeting right now. Since the elders are present, they wanted to make sure all parts of the village are guarded'' Genma replied stepping out of the gate. He stretched his arms in order to fight the sleep until he heard noises in between the trees. He stood still and was immediately joined by his colleague. They both reached for their kunais and waited for the vision to clear.

Three bodies were tiredly walking towards them, they seemed injured and unarmed. Genma's eyes widened as he recognized the long pink locks, the round pale face, and the green emerald eyes '' Who the hell are you-'' the guard was about to ask , '' Shut up and take those two to the hospital now! '' Genma ordered. His colleague was confused, his order was out of protocol, nevertheless, he immediately held the little girl and guided her father towards the hospital.

Sakura stood still at the outside of the gates, she only had few steps away from the place she avoided the past few years. Genma seemed to have noticed her hesitation. He slowly reached his hand from afar not daring to approach more " Sakura …'' he spoke first " Come in...It's your home …'' he wasn't sure of what to say to her, after all he was there when everything happened, the massacre, the trial… He wanted to reassure her, to apologize, to encourage her. '' Home…'' he heard her whisper. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the entrance. As the lights begin to enlighten her figure, his eyes darted on more time on her body, noting all the changes she went through. She was different, he couldn't figure what exactly but something was completely different from the former Sakura he knew, after all she has been through a lot. A big crimson smear got his attention and he immediately rushed to her " Oh my god you are injured " he yelled holding her shoulders. Yes, an injury she for some reason chose to not heal, even though she knew it was deadly. '' Don't worry Genma, I ll head to the hospital right away" she smiled trying to convince him with her lie.

Kakashi irritated, rubbed his chin while listening to the argument between the left and right tables. On one side, all the Jonin elites accompanied by Tsunade and Jiraya, and on the other side none than the old single-minded elderly council. ''We have already gone through this, years ago…'' one of the council members yelled back, '' And we will go over it again and again until you change your mind '' Gai spoke from the other side. Kakashi cleared his throat and after a couple of minutes, the mad crowd chose to finally calm down and let the Hokage speak at last. '' Rin, would you please do me the favor of reading section 459.4 from Konoha constitution'' he kindly asked from his assistant. '' With pleasure, Hokage-same " she mused shooting him a mischievous smile. '' The section 459.4 of Konoha village constitution declares that the council of elders has a power of 85% over the village decisions and ruling…'' The elders smirked looking back at the angry ninjas ''However, if the Hokage finds the council incapable, The Hokage is to be the dominant figure in policy formation until a new council is decided'' Rin finished with a smirk. '' So…'' Kakashi begins pushing a big stack of folders in front of him '' Who should I begin with ?'' He asked nonchalantly, looking back to the confused audience. '' Ladies first…'' with a slight lick to his finger (through his mask) he opens the first one '' Yuguchi Tora, been a council member for more than twenty years...worked previously on ANBU...blablabla...AH ! … Addicted to morphine ...No longer suited for the council '' he stomped the folder, closed it and reached for the next one before anyone could have muttered a word '' Let's see here...Nakama Naoya - '' , '' What's the meaning of this ! " the one holding the spoken name yelled. Kakashi ignoring their protests, continued " Ah what do we have here...Previously had several sexual relations with underage girls. No longer suited for the council '' Another stamp sound agitated the elders.

Tsunade smiled proudly at Kakashi's genius plan. It must have taken him a lot of time to gather information about every member trying to find flaws in their life, in order to dismiss them. she envied his courage and bravery, he was stronger than she ever was, and he suited perfectly the Hokage's seat. ''That's right, you can't do anything about it huh?'' Naruto laughed mocking the elders. Kakashi continued to dismiss until the council's positions were fully empty. ''Right! Now according to the law, we will be voting for the next representatives '' Kakashi stood up ignoring the protests '' I Hatake Kakashi, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, Assign Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Uchiha Itachi, and Kurenai Yuhi as the new council of Konoha ''. Everyone stood amazed at his announcement. No one imagined a previously dead man, a dangerous ex Akatsuki member and ex Hokage to be chosen for representation. After all, It was Kakashi we're speaking of, he was never predictable, and he surely had the power to decide whatever he wanted.

Itachi was the first one to speak, he accepted without hesitation. Kurenai and Jiraiya followed, However, Tsunade stood quite debating in her head if she truly deserved this privilege, Afterall she had greatly let down her village and her colleagues before.

The door flew open and a pale Genma stood straight barely catching his breath ''Hogaka- sama. I apologize for this intrusion but I have important news…'' , '' It can wait Genma, we are in the middle of something '' Kakashi replied his eyes still not leaving the blond woman. ''For fuck sake Kakashi, listen to me !'' Genma finally gained the Hokage's attention. '' It's Sakura… She came back !''.

The Haruo Compound hasn't changed a bit. The houses were the same, yet she still somehow smelled the blood in them. It was dark and the street lights were all turned off. She imagined that no one ever came here, probably that's why they chose to cut the electricity from this part of the village. The bleeding Konishi finally stood in front of her family's house, she slowly pushed the small fence door and walked towards the entrance. Her memories going back and forth, from her mother planting lilies while singing, to the night her corpse was found in the same place, laid down coldly, tainting those beautiful flowers.

After all those years of training and traveling, Sakura become immune to fear, yet this single house was the death of her. She couldn't explain it, it was terrifying and warm at the same time. She softly opened the door to her parents' bedroom. Dust covered the pale blue covers yet everything else was in place. She laid down on the large mattress and curled in a ball slowly waiting for death disguised as sleep. the blood was wetting the sheets and her breathing slowed down. Her vision became gradually blur and her eyes barely opened. She heard voices, familiar ones calling her name, she smiled a little, it must be the dead, they are welcoming her.

She took a deep breath, and before she could fully close her eyes, a flash of silver hair appeared in front of her. And that was the last thing she saw before the cold Darkness took over.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the light coming from the window. It must be morning she noted. She lazily rubbed her tired eyes and looked back at the full room. Everyone she could remember was present. She slowly attempted to sit down when Shizune reached to help '' Take it easy Sakura " she softly advised. '' Argh... my head hearts '' she spoke with a raspy voice, '' you have been in bed for four days, you lost a lot of blood and we had to supply you with a new one" Shizine explained with a smile on her face. Her eyes finally settled on the blond ninja standing afar, and her heart immediately clenched '' Naruto how have you been…?'' her voice still weak. The blond seemed to hold on tears but as soon as Sakura extended her arms to him, he ran to her like a little child and held her tightly '' SAKURA! I missed you '' he cried on her shoulder. She looked back to the raven-haired man and smiled. She nearly choked when he reciprocated with a warm one. He walked towards his two teammates and gently held her hand '' Welcome back Sakura".

After a long chit chat, where Naruto and Ino were mostly the ones speaking, Shizune decided it was time to leave her to rest a bit. '' Teme and I will come back to visit you tomorrow Sakura-chan !'' Naruto cheerfully reassured before exiting the room. After everyone left, Kakashi was still standing in his spot, looking back at her in an unreadable expression. It was refreshing, for once someone didn't take pity on her. He was pretty much the same, despite the new black Hogake uniform. Kakashi was never the kind of man to wear gawns, so she guessed the village must have gotten tired of convincing him to wear the typical white Hokage dress. She was glad he was stubborn because black always suited him the best. She unconsciously smiled at the thought " So Hokage huh ?'' she mused '' I never took you as a man of responsibilities'' she teased '' I never took you for the coward type either'' he replied eyes wrinkling. Sakura laughed at his answer, she knew he was trying to provoke her, he always liked doing so '' Well you'll be surprised of how much I've changed'', '' Too bad …'' He let down a long sight before standing straight '' I liked the old Sakura more '' brief cold stare of his behalf startled the young lady, she could have guessed he was somehow mad at her, after all, she wasn't expecting a warm welcoming from a man who always distanced himself from others, but still… '' I'll be leaving you to rest, your travel companions are doing good, depending on your grave state you'll be staying here for a couple of days '' Kakashi spoke in a very formal tone. He lazily raised his hand and left the room.

The next morning Shizune's shift started early. She stopped by various patients but she was most eager to see a particular one. As soon as she opened the door, faced to an empty bed, her clipboard fell from her hold as she turned back running out of the room. ''Have you seen Sakura ?'' She asked one of the ANBU that guarded her room for the night. Without any response, they rushed inside the room and searched it. The eagle masked Anbu operative opened the only window in that space '' No one got in or out of the window, I have been here all night" the other ninja spoke behind the window,'' We need to inform the Hokage! '' The leader announced running past the medic-nin.

'' This is impossible, I can't smell her nor read her Chakra signature " the red-eyed Naruto spoke. He activated his Kyubi vessel in order to spot her. After all, no one ever managed to fool the nine-tailed beast tracking powers, not even Sasuke. '' With the injury she has, she won't get far away, let's spread and search for her '' The raven-haired man spoke '' Sai, Naruto and I will take north, Genma, Gai, and Itachi take south '' Sasuke instructed. ''I am going with you '' Kakashi insisted before a delicate hand stopped him midway '' I know she is a valuable person to you, but as Hokage, it is dangerous to go out of the village'' Rin explained. '' She's right Kakashi, trust us, we will definitely find her ''.

The copy-nin entered the bright room, smiling gently at the little girl who was joyfully drawing, next to her father's bed '' How are you feeling today mister Fujiu ?'' Kakashi asked gently examining the little girl's head bandage. '' I am doing good Hokage-Sama and Ayaka has been asking about Sakura, Is she doing better ?'' the old man smiled back. He suddenly saw the silver man's expression fall, he briefly explained to him this morning events, but Fujiu seemed far from being worried. '' You know Hakage-sama…'' He started '' I am no expert in ninja stuff, but I traveled for quite some time with Sakura and Fujima, and I came to notice and understand certain things'' he readjusted in his seat '' Obachan was training Sakura every day for the past three years, apparently, the girl was very talented and powerful. I saw her take down several large ninjas in one instant, as well as heal impossible wounds in no time". Kakashi was standing still listening to the man with his half-lidded eyes, '' What I am trying to say is that Sakura is doing fine you don't need to worry about her". the silver man approached the bed slowly, eyes shifting from blank to worried "But what if she...Leaves again? '' . Fujiu smiled sadly at him '' Sakura was the one who wanted to go back here...she wants to...spend her time at home '', ''What are you talking about ?'' Kakashi 's curiousity took the better of him. ''She made a promise to Obachan , that she will find a cure to her curse''.

—-

Sasuke leaped through the thick trees, his rennigan activated and swirling around the a couple of jumps, his senses captured a fainted, nearly nonexistent chakra. He suspected to be an enemy since he was so close to the borders of the sound country. He trusted his hunch and run towards the smell. The mist was slowly clearing out and a flash of long pink hair captivated his eyes.

Finally, he found her.

She was sitting on the ground near a tree, still in her hospital gown, yet she didn't seem affected by the cold. What fascinated the raven-haired shinobi was that even if she was there only a couple feet from him, he still couldn't sense her chakra, which was impossible. '' How did you find me ? '' her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. '' Pure coincidence, I can't seem to sense your chakra " He spoke still standing behind her. '' It's a technique I developed with Oba-chan, I am able to completely cover it'' she explained finally turning to look at him. Sasuke took it as an invitation and slowly approached '' Everyone thought you left again''. He heard a chuckle. There was a slight dune of dirt, what seemed to be a grave,with freshly cut flowers on top. He finally understood the reason for her sudden escape, she must have missed someone that was so dear to her. Sasuke's mind raced, forcing itself to form the proper words to comfort her '' I am sure she is proud of you'', he finally mumbled something that was strange coming from him. Sakura cracked a smile and replied '' You changed Sasuke '', he looked up at her damp long hair, covering half her beautifully round face '' So did you...you are less…'' he stopped once again searching for the right expression, '' Annoying ? '' she teased looking back at him, ''Warm" He finally spoke. For a second Sakura could swear she saw the strangest expression on his face. He was looking at her with eyes that revealed hurt, longing and love. Her heart fluttered at the thought that even the coldest person have missed her, but she realized that her heart didn't beat as hard as it used to. It lost its strength...It lost its warmth.

The night felt so fast the warm hues of sunset were still longing in the sky, the chill was so cold ones bones could shake. Shinobis were running towards the local bar hoping they can warm their bodies and attend the infamous welcoming party of the pink haired ninja.

Hails and songs were sung around the round table where most of the teams sat. Everyone was on their feet, rocking back and forth with their tenth glass on their hands. Even the cold raven-haired shinobi seemed a little extra agitated that night, however, one person had a forced smile on her face, a certain pink hair ninja, with her half drunk glass, looking at the people around her. They were all staring at her shouting and laughing, completely oblivious that the girl in front of them is far from the old Sakura. If it was a couple of years back she would already be dancing on the table, holding naruto with one hand, and drinking from the other. However, the girl sitting in the middle is nothing but sad, devastated and lost.

Air was slowly suffocating her lungs and the crowd made her feel anxious, she started sweating and shaking, but she tried her best to not show it. The song ended and right after, another one started. Her camarades sung louder than before, and the pain in her banded arm grew stronger. She quickly squeezed in hopes of stopping the agonizing feeling. She bent her head down hiding her expressions, her heartbeat racing and the noises of her camarades mingled with the agonizing scent of blood. She started sweating and hoped she could move in order to escape, but her feet didn't respond. Her arm felt like it was set on fire, and then she remembered the first day she got one of those sacred scrolls.

''_Be careful Haruno, those scrolls are very powerful and have very bad side effects." The ninja warned handing her the bag. ''What can be worst than death ?" Sakura staring back at the tall man. He looked at her in what seemed like worried eyes and spoke. " The path that leads to it "._

A glass shatter pulled her out of her thoughts, Naruto was so drunk that he almost overthrew the whole table. '' So-o-o-r-ry !" he laughed between hiccups. Sakura slowly rose from her seat, reaching for her black coat. Her arm was bleeding under the bandages but her friends were too drunk and préocupied to notice - As much as she thought her heart became cold, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. But why would she be ? She asked herself as the fresh cold air hit her pale skin outside the bar. The sweat drew the cold even further down her spin, and she shivered a little as she step into the street.

She has been gone away from the village for nearly three years. Everything changed, and everyone moved on. Naruto and hinata were together, her shy friend had finally gathered the courage to ask out the most popular guy in the village. The blond ninja had matured even if he had the same childish grin on his face, he spends most of his days training, studying for the Hokage position and spends the rest of his daytime with his lovely girlfriend. He helped in many of the village matters, and the citizens were so grateful, they had long forgot about the reasons to despite him at first place, and Sakura was so thankful for that. Sasuke was being called the "hidden protector", even though the people still avoided him and his brother. They were secretly relieved to have such powerful shinobis at their side. He would travel a lot outside the village, investigating potential dangers. Sometimes it would take him weeks and became warmer and closer with his friends. He would participate in volunteering jobs, bar meetings and celebrations. Even though most of his expressions remain cold, everyone had learnt to understand him.

Then was Kakashi…

"Where are you going ?" a familiar voice startled her. A certain silver haired ninja was standing right behind her, dressed in a long black coat that suited him so god damn well. " What now ? you're following me ?." She asked with an irritated voice, she didn't want him to know about her condition, she didn't want anyone to know she's weak. After All that was the reason why she left in the first place. Kakashi simply stood silent, making her feel intimidated by his intense aura. She couldn't read his eyes, they were glaring yet caring, he was angry yet worried. The tall man moved slowly passed her barely whispering " you either go back alone to your cold house and bleed to death…'', when he fully got her attention he looked at her straight into the eyes and continued "...or you come with me and no one finds out". His proposition was irritating, but she couldn't refuse a warm house and some decent food.

She swallowed her pride and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi sat down across the table handing sakura a warm cup of milk tea, it was her favorite midnight drink and hoped it still was. Sakura came out of the bathroom after treating her wounds and changing the bandages. she sat across from Kakashi and smiled at the sweet cup " you still remember ". The night was calm and the house was unexpectedly warm and tiddy. From the lazy impression Kakashi gives off, she would imagine a more messy place, but was surprised at how organized it was. Then maybe she wasn't wrong, maybe Rin has something to do with it. " Where's Rin ?" she curiously asked, " how should I know ? " he nonchalantly responded, eyes completely fixed on her. " Oh ! I ...I thought she would be living with you ...since…" Sakura smiled uncomfortably feeling like she was asking something too personal, " Is that why you revived her ?" Kakashi suddenly asked, taking sakura completely off guard, " Because you thought I needed her ? to keep me company ?" the silver haired man's voice raised with every word biting the anger back into his mouth, " Did you think that this would make me happy ?" Sakura looked back confused, " It didn't ?" , kakashi took a deep breath regaining his composure, he looked at sakura for quite some time. He noticed many things change in sakura but one thing he was still seeing was her selflessness. The fact that even if she was betrayed, she still forgave them and gave them so many things despite being away for all that time. Something he cherished and hated in her, he felt like whatever they were doing for her was never going to be equal to everything she sacrificed for them…" Kakashi ?" he heard her call him back to earth, "hum?" he looked at her tired form, " what are all those preparations in the village for ?", the silver man's heart skipped a beat for a moment before he sat straight in his chair "they re for your clan's memorial" he said searching sakura's face for any reaction, he hoped he ll get one , anything just to acknowledge the effort his did for it, or just to be happy for finally having a wish come true. But he was surprised by how Sakura's expressions flinched at all, the blankness was still on her face until she finally broke silence. " Alright" she said standing up. " I'm taking the couch, don't argue with me Hokage-sama".

Ayaka was very happy when she finally met sakura, she run and gave the pinkelette a tight cute little hug, while they were catching up, she took both of them for a tour downtown " Fuji san , I have arranged an apartment for you here in this building, and the village has proposed for you a job at the Hokage tower, I told them about your language skills, so you'll be very useful for the Hokage to translate some documents for him", the man blushed and was very thankful " I could never thank you enough Sakura chan ! this is very generous of you, but how about you? ", sakura smiled wildly " I have a place mister Fujiu don't worry about me, as for this little cutie, I am going to enroll you to the ninja academy " , the little girl jumped around happy of the news , since sakura brought her back , Ayaka was inspired to become a kunoichi just like her, she has been pleading obachan and the pinklette to teach her techniques so she can practice.

After Sakura guided them through the village, she left them at their new home and headed towards the training ground. Exercise would always help her ease her mind and focus more on her strength. The four training grounds were already filled with students training for the start of the school year, while one was reserved for the event preparation. One that she couldn't figure yet how to feel about it. All that was left to check is training ground 7 , an abandoned farmland where their previous team would always train back in the days. She smiled a little when she remembered why Tsunade assigned that ground for them only, because they would do so much damage, the Hokage was tired of renovation , so she threatened Yamato and Kakashi that if she ever saw them train somewhere else she would make them renovate every konoha ground. Thankfully Yamato mastered earth jutsu and would completely cover the holes made by the pinklette, restore the trees destroyed by the blond and lakes dried by the uchiha. She stood there watching her flashback in front of her eyes, naruto , sasuke kakashi , yamato and sai preparing for practice, but it took her only a second to realize that what she was seeing was not a memory but truly them. Before she could make her escape she heard a voice calling from behind " well look who decided to join " Jiraya spoke walking alongside kurenai, itachi , tsunade and Rin . great , the whole squad is here, sakura sighted in her head. "Sakura ! did you come to join us ?" Yamato cheered from the middle of the ground. Tsunade had become stiff and couldn't look at sakura, she wished she could immediately leave but she didn't want to make a scene. " yes I was planning to train a bit " the pink haired girl smiled lightly , " Sure why not ! Do you want me to train with you, Sakura ? It's been a long time '' Naruto proposed hoping she would choose him, Sai , Yamato and Jiraya offered next and everyone was waiting for her pick. Sakura didn't want to just run around and stretch, she wanted to battle, and the only person that won't take any pity on her was ..." Itachi " sakura surprised everyone with her pick " would you like to battle me ?" she asked with a smile, " sure thing haruno " he smiled back taking off his long gown, " you won't go easy on me won't you ?" she said walking towards the ground , " isn't that why you chose me ?".

Everyone was watching as the two ninjas were standing on the opposite of each other , no one knew what to expect but sakura was sure most of them were probably worried about her , that maybe Itachi was a strong pick, and she couldn't help but feel an arrow crossing her heart from anger and disappointment. " You are not here to prove yourself to them Sakura " she whispered reminding herself how impressing them was no longer her priority, but still she couldn't help but want to show them what she had become. " Ready ? " Yamato shouted from afar, and as soon as he spotted their nods, he gave the cue. Itachi immediately activated his sharingan and before he could attack, he stood there still, almost shocked. In a couple of seconds sakura had disappeared, and neither his sharingan nor his mangekyo had spotted it. She suddenly appeared next to him , with a kick move, he turned his body and punched through her " wrong side itachi " he heard from the other side as he immediately turned and in a quick unhuman move, he finally grabbed her neck " I got you " he smiled, but the only thing he was greeted back with was an excruciating pain in his back, that throw him miles away from the practice ground.

" what..what just happened ?'' Naruto asked, everyone was equally amazed and surprised at the same time. Itachi reappeared again with not a single scratch on his body. Sakura was nowhere to be spotted. " How come that both my eyes can neither see you nor sense you ?" the dark haired man spoke calmly and was greeted back with silence. His eyes twirled in a quick move and managed to spot a very subtle chakra signal under the ground, with a quick move he grabbed his sword and stabbed it deep into the earth, but before he could see what he just achieved, he sensed movement behind him and managed to jump away before sakura's massive blow could have landed on him. The earth was damaged with her punch and a small earthquake went through the village as her powers were calming down. The dust slowly cleared and before Itachi could let her spot him , he made quick signs with his hands summoning a strong blow of fire chakra, sakura started running toward the fire , she took a small kunai and threw it on the air towards her opponent, before the blow could touch her, her figure suddenly switched places with the tool and landed a blow that was immediately blocked by the dark man.

" This is impossible ! she just used a mangekyo technique !" Sasuke shouted, " How did she do that without having a sharingan ?" yamato exclaimed next , " not to mention the fact that she was capable of totally masking her shakra on it " Kurunai analysed trying to figure out her technique. "Why do you all sound so surprised ?" suddenly Jiraya captured everyone's attention, " let's not forget that Sakura has summoned us back to the livings,all three at once. And that technique is very hard , I assume not even Tsunade can do it " , tsunade affirmed waiting for more explanations " Besides Obachan, sakura is now the only one on earth to master such a hard technique, and for her to achieve this level of chakra control, Gods knows what she's capable of doing ".

The violent wind shook both the trees and the standing crowd as the fight was restless. Both of the opponents were fighting really hard. Itachi was doing his ultimate best to keep track of her since his eyes became useless, and Sakura was just giving her best. But after hours of fighting, both warriors stood away from each other, panting and holding their tired shaking bodies. Sakura had just impressed them beyond imagination, no one ever made Itachi this tired and injured besides his own little brother. Kakashi was watching with worried eyes, he had to go back to duty a long time ago, but Rin gave up, she knew that he was too stubborn to listen to her, after all it was sakura...a very important and sensitive matter to him.

The fight has been a choreographed dance of destruction for so long. "The time has come for some new moves." Sakura thought about redressing her poster. The time has come to use the technique she has been training for the past three years with Obachan. It was time to let them know what she was capable of. '' Itachi, let's finish this" Sakura called from the other side. The black haired man responded with a smile while whipping the blood out of his face. With quick moves the uchiha summoned something that has been a long time since any ninja had witnessed. " Itachi what the hell do you think you're doing ?" Kakashi finally spoke out of his silence, " Stay out of this " sakura yelled back halting kakashi's moves in their place, " don't you dare get in between me and him " she threatened, turning back at her opponent , staring at his huge fire susanoo. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and went back to a small memory of hers during training.

**Flashback**

" _Remember Sakura, you need to take your energy and your chakra from all the elements gathered around you " the old woman whispered at the young lady who was meditating on top of a lake surface. " take chakra from the wind, from the water, from earth , from any small living thing you feel " the old woman continued " you see Sakura, a big mistake all ninjas do, the only chakra they were trained to use was their own body's, even if they have a beast inside or a sharingan, it 's all in their body circle. They fight, they get tired because the circle emptied, they regenerate and then fight again " she explained " while for this technique sakura, you need to connect, you need to open your circle , it needs to fuse with the elements circles around you, this way yours won't empty so easily ". Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the old tutor " I feel everything obachan, I do connect with everything, but what am I going to gain from this technique , what ability will I have?" the pinklette asked curiously. " Let me ask you something sakura, what is the origin of any doujutsu ?" , " chakra" the attentive girl responded " which means chakra concentration and control, fused in a particular way , resulted into the creation of a doujutsu, meaning that anyone that carefully molds his chakra can have one", " are you saying I can have a sharingan ?" the pinklette asked " of course you can, the Uchihas have it easy because the first one who got it transmitted it to his clan's chakras, that 's why it's easier for them to summon it, it doesn't mean they're the only ones who can have it ". The pink kunoichi immediately stood on her feet '' I have perfect chakra control obachan , I can mold it better than anyone, teach me how to have a sharingan " she yelled excitedly, but was met with a calming smile. The old woman reached for her pocket and got out a small mirror " sakura…'' she said, raising the small reflection object towards sakura's face, " Why would you ask for a sharingan, when you just unlocked something even better…"_

**End of flashback**

Sakura smiled at the memory, she hoped her mentor would be here to see her fight the way she alway thought she would. She brought her hands together and summoned her seal, half of the lines on her left were black as usual, traveling all over her side, while on the right part of her body, the lines were bright white, and the minute she opened her eyes, a ball of energy burst inside her body. " What the hell is that ! " Jiraya spoke out, " her...her right eye...it's completely white " tsunade muttered stepping ahead towards the field. Itachi was amazed yet he couldn't show her his reaction. He kept a stoic face and ordered the beast to attack. In a swift move sakura was suddenly in front of him and before he could defend himself she gracefully put her fingers on his forehead and whispered " gakeru ". An excruciating pain shot into both his eyes and Itachi cried out loud. The crowd heart clenched at the sound, but couldn't dare to step in. The susanoo was twitching as the absence of both sharingans was making him fade completely. Blood starting to poor out of both his sensitive organs , he grabbed his sword and swayed it everywhere trying to drive her as far as he could, but his heart clenched the minute he felt a light touch on the back of his arm and a single whisper " kowareru" and suddenly they both twisted in an inhumane way, bones cracking and breaking, the black man pleaded a second time as the pain was more horrifying than his previous death…

"I think I got it '' tsunade spoke making everyone turn towards her, "whatever sakura's ability are, she's able to perfectly control his body's chakra, she's giving order to his organs to break or crush " everyone suddenly cringed at the analysis " I see , she is basically fighting in a medical way" kakashi added eyes worried about what Sakura had become.

" Do you want to surrender Itachi ?" Sakura asked the kneeling man, "A...A..Are you going easy...on me...haruno ?" he smiled under gritted teeth. He suddenly raised his left foot and was able to land a blow in her stomach, throwing her far from his location, he took the opportunity to stand and analyse the area using only his hearing ability.

In his head everything was quite, he could hear the whispers of the far away crowd, he could hear the slight wind caused by his move, but he didn't spot any movement or nearby breathing , " searching for me " a whisper suddenly spoke from behind him, he turned attacking with his foot only to be blocked by a strong hand, then he heard it again " Kowareru"...

crack ! " AAAAAAA…"

"STOP THIS SAKURA THE MATCH ENDS HERE " kakashi suddenly appeared from behind, everyone was terrified of the state Itachi was in, his body was laid on the ground, arms and legs twisted in a horrifying manner and eyes bleeding all over his face. " We need to get him to a hospital now ! '' Tsunade ordered as Yamato and Sasuke were trying to hold him up, Sakura interrupted them by kneeling next to his body she whispered the word "modosu" while lightly touching different parts of his broken form. In a matter of seconds, his body started restoring itself without any pain, his bones were back to their places and his eyes were good as new, she offered him a hand and helped him up on his feet " I also fixed a slight knotted muscle on you back" she smiled to him, " Thank you sakura I feel so much better right now" he smile back stretching his arms." I hope I didn't go too far" she looked at him worriedly, " No you didn't, I had so much fun, it's been long since I had a worthy opponent like you" he winked playfully making her laugh...

Everyone was still shocked by how quickly she destroyed a legendary warrior and how fast she healed him, and how they were having small talks like nothing happened. Kakashi suddenly stomped his feet on the ground walking away " ".

It's been nearly 15 minutes since Kakashi was staring at sakura across from his office desk. The konichi wasn't intimidated by his cold gaze, but she knew he was boiling from the inside. " That was too much" he managed to mutter behind his crossed hands. " He didn't mind it at all, " Sakura responded coldly. Kakashi sighted and shifted in his chair, it was obvious that he was trying so hard to control himself " Are you trying to prove something to us Sakura ?" ," No hokage-sama" she replied with a cold smile. " Damn it Sakura '' Kakashi finally burst out breaking the table with a hard fist " stop playing your games and just spit it out already ". The sound of his shot was heard in the whole tower, and before he could speak his next statement , everyone was already inside the room including his ANBU. '' Kakashi please calm down…" Rin muttered before she was interrupted by him. "Do you blame us Sakura ? Do you blame us for something that we have never done ?" Kakashi asked eyes not to leave the cold stares of the konichi ." Get out " Naruto addressed everyone , " This is a team 7 meeting please get out " he pleaded in a sad calm voice. With some hesitation , the ninjas and ANBUs respected his choice and decided to leave them in a private conversation, after all, since Sakura came back, they were expecting something like this to happen.

As soon as the doors shut kakashi walked closer to sakura wearing a look of both regret and anger. " We could have went with you Sakura, even if the village refused to give you a memorial, we would have went and killed them all with you, against everyone…" his voice slightly shook at the end of the sentence "... You never gave us that chance, Sakura , you blamed us for something we didn't do, you just left us behind ". Naruto slightly walked towards his two comrades '' It's ok now kakashi...she came back…", "Is that why you sent us Itachi, Rin and Jiraya ?" Kakashi interrupted, eyes still stoic. Sakura's heart suddenly started beating fast,She thought for a second that her heart became warm again and was affected by this situation, but only seconds after she felt a flash of pain going through her hand. It's started again, maybe it was because she used her ultimate powers that irritated those black spots. her hand felt like it was drowning in lava and that every cell of her organ was slowly burnt and killed, it was like digging thin little knives in every single part of her right flesh. She took a deep breath and made her best to hide her horrifying pain, she couldn't afford showing it, not now.

Her attention hardly focused back on her sensei when he finished " Is that a way to apologize for us ? sending us our dead beloved ?", " you know nothing of that…" sakura hissed back biting her decreasing pain inside her throat, "If you sent us people that you thought we needed , why did you come back then ? we don't need you anymore" kakashi spit back , " Enough Kakashi…" Sasuke finally intervened but before the former sensei could mutter another word, sakura suddenly turned around and walked towards the door " They have told me that electricity was connected again to my house, so I'll be staying there from now on, as for what you were saying …" she turned flashing a large sad smile "...I won't be staying here for long".

Sakura ran fast towards the far Haruno district, she couldn't afford to commend any jutsu that would take her immediately there , she knew the pain would get only worse and the only solution was to count on her running legs. By the time she arrived at her house, she was surprised to find lights turned on, and when she sensed Ayaka and Fujio's smells, she felt relieved. " Sakura- chan! " The old man rushed to the pale girl. He was familiar with her pain episode, he was there whenever she would faint, and obachan would treat her back to normal. He gently dragged her to her room and asked Ayaka to bring freezing water. The young konichi was shaking and sweating all over the place and whenever the old man would cover her arm with freezing cold tissue, she would slightly jump from the painful contact. " It will soon be ok one chan, remember ? it takes only a few minutes " the little girl reassured holding sakura's other hand. The pinklette smiled tiredly at the kindness of the little girl, she slowly turned towards fujio and breathed " How is it ?", " the black dots are now completely covering your left forearm…" he said in a sad voice " Obachan told us that if this ever covered your left arm.." , " Ayaka, why don't you go collect some flowers for me from the garden, I want to sleep with lilies next to my head tonight, " Sakura interrupted, trying hard to smile at the little girl. Ayaka was more than excited to do anything the konichi would ask from her, she considered her as a model, a hero and most importantly a big sister, even though that the little girl had clearly understood that it was only an excuse to let her talk in private with her dad… "Mister Fujio ...I know the consequences … I know that the minute this will cover my arm , it will reach my heart and will die…'' she spoke staring deep at the old man's watery eyes " If I am being honest mister fujiu, I really don't mind ...This is why I came back here… I want to die at home…" she smiled looking back at the sealing the pain slowly leaving her hand. All she wanted was peace, at last. She wanted to go slowly, like that pain was her ticket to her parents, she was ready to live through it. She smiled when she remembered what Kakashi told her …

""_If you sent us people that you thought we needed , why did you come back then ? we don't need you anymore"_

she was relieved that they won't need her, that maybe they never did...Tears started slowly falling from her eyes, she was too tired to fight back, too tired to convince herself that her heart didn't clinch at the thought of them not missing her. As much as she was trying to change, they always held somehow a dear place to her heart. No matter how cold she had become, Kakashi's stares earlier hurt her like a metal needle stabbing her weak heart. She slowly wept her tears " I smell dinner, shall we eat ? ".


End file.
